


The M&M Debacle

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Language, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The stress is getting to Dean, but he needs his wits about him, so alcohol is out.  That’s why he turns to food, stress eating is just as good as stress drinking, right?  At least, until your brother tries to steal your snack.





	The M&M Debacle

Chuck is God.  Amara is his sister.  Crowley was sitting in the library, bickering with his mother, Rowena, who happens to be the most powerful and diabolical witch in existence.  Lucifer was blaring music in Sam’s room.  Sam was outside the room trying to pick the lock.  And Dean?  Dean was sitting in the kitchen, tearing up a bag of M&M’s. 

 

“I can’t get into it!”  Sam came in, screaming.  “Every time I get it, he just…”  Sam made a weird motion with his hands and sighed.  “I guess I’m sleeping in a spare room tonight.”  His brother collapsed onto the seat next to Dean, staring at him for a moment.  “What are you doing?” 

 

“Stress eating…so much better than stabbing someone.”  Dean spoke matter-of-factly as he tossed another handful of candy into his mouth.  Sure, stabbing someone would have been much more satisfying, but they kinda needed everyone in the bunker right now for the big fight.

 

“Good idea.”  Sam reached over to grab a handful but Dean wasn’t having any of that.

 

“Dude!  Back off!”  He shouted at his brother before getting up and moving around the counter.  “Eat your damn lettuce if you’re hungry.” 

 

Sam scoffed before getting up.  “Yea, I think the point of stress eating is to eat something unhealthy.  Come on man, just share.”  Sam reached out for the bag again, but Dean was quick to duck under him.

 

“Get your own!”  Dean shouted with a shake of his head.  He knew full and well that this was the last bag of candy in the bunker.  With everyone holding up residence here until they dealt with Amara, neither brother wanted to leave their precious home unattended.  Who knew what crazy things Crowley or Rowena or Lucifer would do to this place.  Because of that, they hadn’t been on a supply run for a while.

 

“Fine!”  Sam shouted back before getting up and riffling through the cabinets.  Dean chuckled as he leaned against the table, watching Sam search unsuccessfully for something to chocolatey or salty eat.  “Seriously, is that the last bag?”  Sam turned his attention back to his brother.

 

“Oh hell ya!”  Dean smirked as he walked off with an extra little pep in his step.  Sure, tormenting his brother probably wasn’t the best idea, but Sam was the only one in the bunker he could torment without any major repercussions. 

 

In a couple large strides, Sam was next to Dean again.  “Just give me a handful.”  Sam said lightheartedly.  Dean wouldn’t refuse him, he was too good of a big broth-.

 

“Nope.”  Dean didn’t even miss a beat as he kept walking back towards the library to join the rest of the circus. 

 

Sam stood there, slack jawed, for a moment, before jumping into action.  In one smooth move, he was jogging by his brother, snatched the bag of candy, and took off. 

 

“Son of bitch!  Sam!  Give them back!”  Dean called out as he heard his brother laugh at his misfortune. 

 

Crowley stared after them with a disapproving look as he saw the moose run through the library with the squirrel right behind.  “What the bloody hell is going on?” 

 

“Oh, Fergus, be quiet.  They are just being brothers.”  Rowena countered, enjoying the little bit of chaos that the Winchesters were offering. 

 

Chuck, well…chuckled as he saw the boys chase each other around the corner, still fighting and shouting profanities over a bag of candy.  It reminded him of a simpler time, when he had his sons all around him.  Raphael was usually off in the corner, playing alone.  Lucifer and Gabriel would then team up on Michael to prank him.  What, you think an overwhelmed mother thought of the idea for time out?  No, it was an overwhelmed God. 

 

A loud sound echoed around the bunker, snapping Chuck out of his thoughts.  He knew that sound, he had heard it before with his own sons. 

 

“Dean…you okay?”  An innocent sounding Sam said.

 

“You just…you…for candy?!”  Dean shouted back angrily.  Chuck shook his head, he didn’t have to be in whatever room the boys were in to tell what was going on.  Sam must have tripped or pushed Dean away and he stumbled and fell.  They were like two year olds sometimes.

 

“It…It was an accident!”

 

“Oh, I’ll show you an accident!”  Dean shouted back at his little brother. 

 

Chuck sighed and waved his hand, bringing both boys back into the library, sitting at opposite ends of the table.  He stood and walked over to Sam, pulling the bag of candy from his hands and handing it over to Rowena.  “I expected more from you.”  He said softly as he gave a trademark ‘I’m not mad, I’m disappointed look’ before leaving the room. 

 

Crowley and Rowena chuckled as they each took a piece of candy from the bag, at least they could share.

 

Sam and Dean could only stare at each other for a while, both fuming over what had happened.  They tried to move, but they were secured in with whatever power Chuck had.  But after a while they both started chuckling at the hilarity of it all. 

 

“I’m sorry, Sammy.”  Dean said with a smirk. 

 

“Me too.”  Sam looked around and shook his head.  He couldn’t believe God had just put them in time out.  “How long do you think he will keep us here?” 

 

The brothers sat there, smiling and laughing, as Chuck walked back in.  “Are you two going to behave now?”  He did his best to do a good ‘father’ voice, but he knew it would probably fall on deaf ears.  Both boys shot him a bitch face, making him smile.  “Very well.”  And with a snap, each brother had their own, very full bag of M&M’s.  Who said Chuck didn’t know how to discipline? 

 

Don’t even think about mentioning Lucifer blaring music in Sam’s room.  Chuck only had the energy to deal with the Winchesters today, Lucifer would have to wait his turn. 


End file.
